Episode 1: The Doctor that everyone forgot
by ObsessiveFanfictions
Summary: Whenever you've been an inch away from death, but escaped, you haven't. You aren't safe. Time can be rewritten...
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

**Following 10th Doctor's first encounter with the Ood**

I finally closed the TARDIS, looked at Rose, seems she had nothing to say, I looked away from her, knowing I'd pretty much killed innocent people, though that feeling was not new, a few people is nothing to 2 billion children...

I gasped, feeling despair I wiped it from my mind, I turned to look at Rose, she wasn't there. Where had she gone? I shouted her name several times.

No answer.

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched, and I fell backwards, what's going on? I picked myself up from the ground and stared at the radar monitor, flying through uncharted space, I tried the buttons, nothing at all. The TARDIS was hurtling, uncontrollably towards an un-named planet, a universe sparsely populated, only occupied by a single species. But no, the population spiked, dramatically. The readings showed billions of a one species, absolutely billions.

Daleks...


	2. Chapter 2: The Meteorite

**Supreme Dalek POV**

I was perched there, ordering about my inferior drones, the lesser kind. One of the Crucible operators turned to me snd screeched 'Unidentified projectile has breached the Crucible's power generator.'

'Drone,' I commanded a jobless, lost-looking Dalek. 'Inspect the power-generator, check for a breach.' It turned towards me and squawked 'I obey!' It left the bridge. Although I had no clue what this supposed breach was, I wasn't scared. We are never scared.

Daleks are merciless.

**Doctor's POV**

I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred, I hit myself and my vision was corrected. I hauled myself to my feet and staggered in circles and fell onto the main panel , I groaned and again, hauled myself to my balance. I looked around for my screwdriver and after pushing rubble away for five minutes, until I found it. I then walked out the doors.

**Drone Dalek POV**

I entered the generator level, there was a straight corridor which had six exits going left and right. I followed my instinct and headed for the 2nd left exit. As I turned the corner, I saw a box, a big blue box with the words carved at the top "Police Public Call Box." What was this? I saw a figure stood staring at me with a terrified look on his face, this life-form registered as enemy, it must be exterminated...


	3. Chapter 3: Found it!

**Doctor's POV**

I stayed there, unmoving, maybe if I don't move then it won't notice me, no. Daleks aren't T-Rexs, it pointed it's gun at me.

'EXTERMINATE!'

I help up my hands and pleaded for my life. 'No! No...' I had to convince it I could help it. 'I can help you!' It stared at me, blandly. It is impossible to delve into the mind of a Dalek.

'Give me a reason I shouldn't kill you.' It droned. This wan't normal Dalek behaviour, what is going on, but I could take advantage.

'I am a Time Lord, the last of them, I was there at the fall of Arcadia, I watched my people suffer and die because of you, and I have killed billions of your species and defeated you time and time again and I'm not going to stop here!

I just hoped method of intimidation worked...

**Drone Dalek POV**

I wasn't afraid, he had failed, I'll kill it right now.

'Wrong answer.' I said plainly, and he went flying into the corner of the corridor, his skin turning transparent and showing his skeleton.

The job was done, time to report to my superiors.

**Supreme Dalek POV**

Bored, nothing done, no species to destroy, like I did the previous inhabitants of this of this methane-atmospheric planet had been. The drone came back and I waited for it to report.

'WELL?' After a few silent, awkward minutes.

'I saw this box, my lord, a strange blue box, and this species claiming to be a so-called Time Lord.' I mulled this over in my brain, and came to a conclusion.

'Send him to the asylum!' It's blue circle of an eye widened.

'I have proof.' It said in an emotionless drone.

O course it did, it's a Dalek.

'Show me! Go back down into that corridor and bring your superiors the proof!'

I commanded a generator technician to establish visual link with the drone, so now I could see the proof.

'MOVE!' The Dalek left the bridge once again.


	4. Chapter 4: Extermination

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry if these chapters seem quite small, but that is just my style of writing, I like to slowly build up my stories, then hit the readers with plot twists. Anyway, *apology over*. Enjoy!**

**Supreme Dalek POV**

The screen showed the Drone's viewpoint, tinted blue and everything, it went down the lift. Through the doors, into a corridor.

'Which exit?' I asked of him.

'2nd on the left.' It replied.

It travelled forward until it reached the exit, it turned through and it's eye hemisphere rotated to show the blue box, with a lifeless body slumped against it.

The Doctor stirred, the Drone moved back slightly.

'You shall be exterminated!' The drone warned.

Then I suddenly thought. Time Lords can't regenerate can they?

My question was about to be answered.

**Doctor POV**

Again, my vision was blurred, I could see the two cylinders on the top of the Dalek lighting up. But couldn't hear the words coming out. But could translate the last syllables to "Exterminate." I looked at my hands, the views were flaring yellow, bright yellow, I don't want to go. There was only one way to do it. I pointed my arm at the Dalek, and the regeneration energy shot out in a current that flew straight at the Dalek.

' AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!' It screamed, I put up another arm, and it's pain worsened.

That's the difference between Daleks and Cybermen, although both are rid of emotion and filled with evil, Daleks an feel pain, the only fault in Davros' design.

No, wait. It isn't.

The Daleks eye shattered, and the regeneration energy flooded out, it came out of the gun, it popped the sucker out of it's socket and came out of the metal bar. It surrounded the Dalek and... *poof. The Dalek was gone, like it had never been there, just vanished. Sent to the void? No. Sent, to the hell of the time lords, the never ending vortex going round and round, where all none time-lords that take in regeneration go, where all evil should go.

The infinite nothingness.

**Supreme Dalek POV**

The Doctor is running lose aboard the crucible, only Davros knows what he will do now... Time to take action.

'FIND HIM!' I commanded. 'FIND HIM! FIND HIM! FIIIIIIIIIIND HIIIIIM!


	5. Chapter 5: Timely Awakening

**So, hi again, everyone who have followed me through this journey with the Doctor. I am literally doing another chapter today, well, because I've got nothing better to do. Should I turn this into a series, and name it 'The Forgotten Series.' or something? Because I'm planning to do another episode a week after this one is finished, probably Sontarans. But should I start a series? Please let me know in the review section, thanks!**

**Doctor POV**

I had to get out of here, fast. I headed back into the TARDIS to get layouts of the crucible. The unit operation chamber was on level 18-19-20. I could use that second flaw to my advantage. I headed towards the lift, I just hoped no Daleks were waiting for my at the other end.

Thankfully, there wasn't.

I followed the layout plans to go through a series of corridor connections to get to where i was supposed to. i opened the door, and there was a Dalek. But this wasn't your everyday (Well not 'everyday', you don't fight Daleks everyday, unless you're fighting in the Time War.) Dalek, it was marked with colour codes, the Daleks have ranks? It turned round and stared at me.

'Foreign life-form detected in unit operation chamber.' It screamed from it's polycarbide cage.

Whatever happens next, help was on the way. I needed to act quickly, time was on my side, for now. I still had a bit of regeneration energy left, so I breathed it out into my screwdriver, and concentrated that energy into the Dalek's eyestalk, ignited it from the inside. BOOM! I ran over to the main panel and locked the doors, now they couldn't get in. I tried the controls. None were the ones that I was looking for. Next level down, I tried them, and found the one I was looking for. The Obeyology generator, the 2nd flaw in Dalek design.

The height at which a Dalek obeys it superiors. The final machine to be stored into a Dalek. The drones still have none of it, it's like their superior ask politely. If I flicked this button, the drones would turn on their superiors.

The drones outnumber the officers...


	6. Chapter 6: Regeneration

**Doctor's POV**

I flicked the switch.

The 4th Dalek revolution was about to begin...

**Supreme Dalek POV**

I was waiting for answers, updates on where the Doctor is. Then a Dalek came into the bridge.

'Report on the Doctor's whereabouts.' I commanded it.

'An officer reported he was in the unit control chamber. We haven't heard of it since.' It replied.

'Find him and take him to me!' I ordered.

'No.'It said simply.

'What did you say?'

'No.'

'Say that again!'

'NO!'

'EXTERMINATE!' signing it's death sentence.

It went up in flames. But why did it need to?

The Doctor.

**Commanding Dalek POV**

'The Supreme Dalek has ordered us to find the Doctor then take him back to our lord, do you understand?' I commanded my soldiers.

'We undertand.' They replied in chorus.

We arrived at the bay where the Doctor was supposedly hiding.

'Fire at the door!' I boomed.

I heard whirring, and turned my eye 360 degree to see 9 guns pointed at me.

'EXTERMINATE!' They screamed together.

I had no chance.

**Drone Dalek 2 POV**

'The Officers have retreated to levels 41-50. We shall push there and take the Crucible, I declare myself leader of the revolution.' I informed my comrades.

We are at war.


	7. Chapter 7: Here comes the Drones!

**HI EVERYONE! I'm back, and received a review saying I should make my chapters longer, I personally agree, I looked at Chapter 6 which said 208 words. 'Really, 208 words!?' I said aloud. But anyway, I'm going to try my utmost best to make this a long chapter. See you in the next chapter!**

**Doctor's POV**

I hacked into the security camera with my screwdriver. Nothing there. I opened the doors, there was still nothing there. I flared my sonic screwdriver, and it detected Dalek movement. I followed the intensity of the beeping from the screwdriver. Where it beeped rapidly. They were just around the corner. I turned round the corner with my hands up.

'Unknown species, non-dalek.' One Dalek screeched.

'Take me to your leader.' I said. Wait, I like that, I want to say that again sometime. "Take me to your leader." It would be awesome if that was on the Titanic, with robotic angels, while someone named Alonso would be one ship, that would be _crazy_. I was lead to where a Dalek was perched on a podium.

'You are the Doctor, you shall be extrermin-' It screamed before I cut it off.

'-No offence,' I started. 'But you don't look like anything special, not like, an emperor of the Daleks, or, a Supreme Dalek or anything, you look, to pu things mildly, like all the others here. I assumed this was the leader.

'We shall exterminate the Supreme Dalek, along with all of it's officers.' It replied.

That means it worked, the tweaking of the obeyology worked.

'I could help you with that, but with guarantee that I get off this planet in one-piece.' I bartered.

'Request accepted.' The Dalek croaked.

'Show me a map of this, uhh, um, what do you call this again?' I asked.

'The Crucible. Soldiers, let's move!' The revolution leader commanded.

In unison, they all left the square.

We've planned to arrive at the main hall on the 495th level, then wait for the officers to engage us in combat, our soldier advantage will help us to push them back. Then we shall squash the remaining officers in the 500th level, and victory shall be ours.

We arrived on the 495th floor, now we wait.

**Dalek General POV**

I stared at the map, I didn't know where the drones were, but I decided that we shall regain floor 495th floor.

'All officers!' I began. 'We shall proceed to take the lower floor.'

'General,' The Supreme Dalek started to say. 'Do not exterminate the Doctor, capture him and take him to me, so I can have that honour myself.'

'I obey!' I said.

**Drone Dalek 2/Revolution Leader POV**

The officers came through. Time for battle.

'All drones exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!' I ordered.

'Exterminate the traitors to the Dalek empire!' My counterpart commanded.

As my soldiers fired, I saw the Doctor run away, down to his machine, he had betrayed us, he must be exterminated...

**Do you prefer chapters like this? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8: 4th Dalek Revolution

**Drone Dalek 2/Revolution Leader POV**

I followed the Doctor through the corridor, it was like a maze. He reached the lift. I had to stop him. I blasted the switch. He wasn't getting away...

**Doctor's POV**

The Dalek looked at me, those merciless, never-ending tunnels of hate staring, telling me I was about to die.

'Exterminate!' It said, confirming my thoughts, confirming the worst. That word I have heard too many times to still be alive.

The laser came out of the gun, just before it hit me, it stopped, an inch away from me. The Dalek itself had froze, not-moving. The laser began to fall into particles, very, very slowly, the Dalek was being incinerated, the laser was almost gone, out of sight, the incineration had taken out the gun. The sucker, they eye the tip of the bottom of it's casing had disappeared too. The coverings of the Dalek's face had gone, you could see the creature itself now, that spiteful monster of evil.

Gone. Taken from reality. But there is only one species with that sort of technology, but, they can't be here, can they? I escaped from this place, and the thought escaped my mind. All I need to do is escape from the entire ship, no- crucible, no- whatever it is called, and let these Daleks scrap between themselves until they kill each other. Simple.

**Dalek General POV**

'Exterminate!'

'Exterminate!'

'Exterminate!'

The sound of chaos rattled me all around. Whirring noises, screaming and explosions, it was complete _carnage._ One Dalek next to me went up in flames. I had no choice.

'Retreat to the upper level, retreat!' We travelled up the corridors, into lifts and air shafts, anything we could travel through to get us higher.

**Supreme Dalek POV**

I heard about our loss to the traitors, the Doctor must be stopped, I must survive!

'General!' I commanded General 2-3-7-T through a comms link. 'As you proceed with your cowardly,' I put emphasis on the word. 'cowardly.' 'retreat, blast energy compressors to block off your chasers.'

'I obey.' The general replied.

**Dalek General POV**

I listened to my lord's advice. And as my troops all passed the wiring, I fired, electricity was fired out in currents across the corridor, and their leader went flying into the beams.

'Dud dud dud dud dud dud dud dud dud dud dud dud dud dud dud...' It stuttered, before it just, collapsed, like a rag doll, it's gun, sucker, eye, fell downwards, the eye itself powered down. Harmless. The others stopped, the currents will keep them away.

For now.


	9. Chapter 9: The Supreme Escape

**Drone Dalek 3/Revolution Leader 2**

'The revolution leader has gone missing, and we cannot establish a link with it, I shall now upgrade myself to revolution leader.' I decided

The electric currents die out.

'Proceed to level 496!' I commanded.

We swarmed to the lifts and vents. Slowly, we began to fill the next level. As I reached the next level I saw to of my soldiers blown open, with a Dalek officer standing responsible.

'Extermna-'

'Exterminate!' I cut across him.

His laser fired. My laser fired. They hit each other, and went flying out in different pieces in different areas. I got hit, however, as it was only a fraction of the laser, so it didn't damage my casing. My opponent, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. One of the fractions pierced it's eye. It was blinded. I took my chance, and finished the job. We scaled the floor and found our enemy. Almost escaped up to the higher level. I shot the last to escape. The weakest link, goodbye. We followed them up another level into 499. Two levels to go. We arrived into a big hall.

**Dalek General POV**

They arrived. I shot first. Their leader exploded. We needed to win this battle or our newfound empire shall perish. The fight began again. We shot in a line, their front line hadn't a chance. We had tactics for this. We powered up, and moved out the way of our second line who fired, as they charged up, we fired. They were mad, unorganised, in-formationed, they couldn't handle our tactics. We didn't need more soldiers, just organisation. We progressed, we were pushing them down, not vice versa.

'All units exterminate!' I screamed, encouraging our forming victory. Alas, it was not to be, one Drone hit a wire with a misplaced shot. Out came electricity. It paralysed all units near it. This anchor was pulled down even further when the Drones wiped out the left flank, leaving us in the middle.

'We have lost!' I condemned. 'Pull back to the 500th level, then take no quarter! I heard a chorus of "I obey!" coming from behind me, and we moved upwards to the last level, the level that shall always be ours if we want to survive.

**Drone Dalek 4/Revolution Leader 3**

'I shall take command of the final push forward, tomorrow we shall be bathe in the ruins of their empire!' I advised my troops. 'By tomorrow, we shall have won the war!' My speech was met with shouts of:

'To war, we march!'

**Supreme Dalek POV**

I had established another link with the general.

'General. You have failed me for the very last time...' I said, condemning it's death.

I got off of my podium, everything ached, I went over to the control panel, and covered a semi-sphere. The video link showed three Daleks behind the general turning towards him, then a faintish sound of 'Exterminate was heard, and the general no-more. We were not going to lose this time...

**Drone Dalek 3/Revolution Leader 2**

It was morning. We shall commence our push for victory! We went up another level, the final level. The final stage, the final battle, the final breath...

We had arrived, this time we confronted our former superiors in the corridors in the mazes, in the trenches, you could say. The first formation was easy to get rid of, but they took a few of us with them. The second formation had taken out half of our remaining troops, but we had still won. Our somewhat wounded task-force still pushed on.

'My new emperor,' One Dalek came to me and began. 'We have reached the bridge.'

'Population?' I asked.

'1,234 remaining officers, we have 1,876 remaining drones.' It replied. 'We have lost 48,124, and they have lost 43,764.'

We can still lose this...

Our forces barged through the doors, there was the Supreme Dalek, I set myself up to shoot it, but it screamed 'EXTERMINATE ALL TRAITORS EXTERMINATE!' And a blue laser sprouted out of it's gun. Hit me square in the eye.

**Supreme Dalek POV**

Here was everything I had lived for, everything. It came to me that it wasn't going to come back. It never sunk in.

'My empire...'I murmured. 'My empire. 'It turned into a croak. 'My empire!' It became a shout. 'MY EMPIRE!' It became a scream, a shriek, a plea to he gods of Skaro. We had nearly been beaten, I shall survive! It was the Doctor that did this, it was him! He shall pay, I thought.

'He shall pay!' The thought turned into speech, which became reality.

'Emergency Temporal Shift!' I said, I'd tracked the Doctor's whereabouts and positioned myself when I reappear o be in front of his TARDIS. I took my bodyguards with me. And positioned both of them directly behind him. He... Shall... Pay...


	10. Chapter 10: Tearing Reality

**Doctor's POV**

It's taken me ages to find the TARDIS! Two whole days! I'd searched across every level. I'm now on level 5, is it? Yeah, level 5. I turned the corner and saw the TARDIS, right there! Finally! I took a step towards it when I felt a metal tang on my taste-buds, something was about to arrive by teleport exchange. There it was, the Supreme Dalek. I looked behind myself and saw to Purple-and-Red Daleks, they must be body-guards.

'Doctor,' Said the Supreme Dalek in a low drone. 'You shall pay!'

'For what?' I asked curiously.

'You shall pay! You shall pay! YOU SHALL PAAAY!' It screamed, driven insane by it's own downfall.

'Might I just ask-' I began.

'YOU SHALL PAY! YOU SHALL DIE AT MY HAND!' It screamed, a high ranked Dalek psychopath.

'Why-'

'You shall die and I shall survive!' It continued.

'Why-'

'You shall p-'

'SHUT UP!' I shouted at him.

'You shall pay...' It said quietly.

'Look, I'm not interested, just tell me, why?' I asked of him in the most politest way I could at the moment (through gritted teeth).

'You have caused the destruction of the Dalek empire-' It answered.

'There is no Dalek empire! You're insane!' I informed him.

'And you Doctor, shall be exterminated!' It shouted.

'Wait,you can still survive! I pleaded.

'Of course I can, I am a god!' It screamed, twisted and evil.

'Come on the TARDIS with me! I can help you!'

'I don't need help! I survived the Time War! I can survive anything!

It seems it had been insane for some time, it just needed something to spark the insanity.

'I survived the time war too, two gods together, how does that sound? Eh? How does that sound?' I had to convince it to get out of my way.

'Request accepted.' It said.

It got out of the way, I burst forwards and slammed open the doors. Went over to the console and let the Daleks in too. The TARDIS groaned. It knew a killer just entered the TARDIS. But it's been groaning for ages, I've been in it for ages.

'Don't touch anything!' I warned them. 'I've got to check for damages!'

I sprinted out of the doors, I turned around and looked at the TARDIS solemnly, forlornly, this may be the last time I see it. I grasped the screwdriver in my pocket, directed it at the TARDIS, and switched it on.

'You can't make me pay any longer, "_my god." _I said.

The doors flew shut, and the TARDIS dematerialised in front of me.

**Supreme Dalek POV**

'The Doctor is a fool, I am a god! He shall pay! He has made the biggest mistake of his life.' I rejoiced.

'My lord, where do we go?' One guard asked.

'We infest the Doctor's timeline, he shall not breathe another breath!' I answered.

We arrived, underneath the London Eye, London, United Kingdom, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy.

We travelled down a hatch, which led us onto a railing. Two humans were embraced, frightened, one was crying, the other turned towards us.

'What the-' She began.

'Exterminate!' A guard shouted. And she fell to the floor. Another guard fired at the human, who fell lifeless as well. I looked over the railings and saw a man in a leather jacket being held by two plastic men. All three looking down at a gooey slimy thing, which was alive. The Doctor looked behind himself and saw us.

'No... You can't be here...' He stammered.

'You shall be exterminated Doctor.' I said, and fired at him. He fell into the gooey stuff, which shrieked. The two plastic men turned towards us, and their fingers departed from the hand, and was only connected to it by a hinge, which showed a gun, before they could fire, my guards did. And they fell into the gooey stuff, which was identified as the Nestine Consciousness. We killed that too. We littered every second of the Doctor's existence. He shall pay.

**Doctor's POV**

I gasped, and felt a terrible pain everywhere in my body. It felt like I was being torn away from existence. Every memory I had ended in three Daleks coming out of a TARDIS and murdering everything. I looked up, out of a window which showed pit growing in the sky, spread across every second in time where I had went. They've created a billion paradoxes. Everything I'd ever defeated, the Daleks changed history and they defeated me. I was barely alive now. So many fluxes in time ave created billions of paradoxes. Those three Daleks are tearing reality apart. Nothing I could do, they had won. Until I remembered the link I have with the TARDIS. I could summon it out of nowhere. That's it! But I need to do it soon. I summoned it. And it materialised in front of me. I hobbled in, and immediately had a plan. I set the coordinates. And off I went, to stop the fracture of reality. I appeared in the sky, overlooking a rock a massive rock. And on it looked like me, dead, with Rose, Mickey, Harriet Jones and tones of Sycorax dead. I saw a green laser formation in the ground, the idea was working. I pulled the TARDIS over towards the meeting, and pulled a chainmail panel out form the floor, the thick sum of the lasers darted towards the panel, it deflected into the TARDIS' energy console. Next step: I travelled back towards were the crucible was just before the TARDIS impaled it. I harnessed the beam from Earth into an extrapolator, now I wait for the TARDIS to appear in the sky. When it did, I fired the beam into the crucible. BOOM! The TARDIS went flying past, like it had never happened, then, I passed out.

I woke up with Rose overlooking, me. Obviously I'd created a paradox of my own. The Sycorax won't get blasted away by Torchwood. Rose was taken out of time and placed somewhere else in time, I concluded, because I'd destroyed the crucible, we just went flying past it, therefore none of that happened, but it wasn't a dream. I had just saved reality. But there is only one species that has the ability to take something out of time and place that something in a different time. Some species that could control a TARDIS from extremely long distances too, there was only one species who could do that too, and that species, set that entire journey up. And I knew exactly which species it was...

**Did you enjoy my story? if you did, please ell me! Next week I shall start another episode named "Terror of the Siacrovax." Siacrovax is an enemy I made up, by the way. :) If you didn't like it, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no hate. Thanks!**


End file.
